After all this time you're irreplaceable
by a-writers-queue
Summary: UPDATE: PLEASE DO NOT READ- UNDERGOING REVAMP (ch-1, 2 are done only) Sawada recently got Rokudou Mukuro out of Vendicare Prison, seeming that its been too long for him to be there. He had not a clue that there were others already pursuing him for their own desires. TYL!, multi pairs included. Mostly 2795 and 1869. Name might change, T for safety
1. Chapter 1

_**As per usual. This is a little distorted from what Amano had set the timeline as.**_

_**You are perhaps now familiar with my writing style, so..~**_

_**Pairings: 1869 and 2795 {I'm cutting the rest because holy grale of life, that was horrible}**_

_**Once again, beautiful fiction of BluePhoenix669 {although it is deleted, I cry so much, chapter 1 is on AO3} Tales of a Bird who fell in love with a corpse.**_

_**The reason as to revamping: I feel personally, that I ripped too much off of her fiction, and the fact that I don't like a lot of content put into it. The title bugs me too.**_

_**Does that mean actual scenes? Not really, but more than what I used to write**_

_**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman REBORN! does not belong to me, it respectfully belongs to Akira Amano. If it did, then Mukuro would've been a bit more smarter than he is set to be, and probably dead in the future arc lol.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1:**_

Sawada Tsunayoshi. Heir of the Vongola group.

Hard earned, even though he never wanted it to be his, it was worth the fight and eventually own. The Ninth had not deceased as of yet, but due to his old age, he chose to step down and finally let Sawada be the one who controls the organization of the Vongola.

It was a hard struggle to make him do so, but with a teacher who spares no niceties, it was done rather quickly. The boy had to let himself get used to the treatment of being a boss, and accept the fact that he is the leader of his group. It was difficult, but through preseverance and hardwork, Sawada has become lesser and lesser the naive little kid who always denied possibilities, to someone who has long accepted it.

One would not be able to compare his old behaviour with his new one. With knowledge of someone who has studied hard within the frame of ten years, he has worked hard to receive his inheritance, and this was why he began to accept it.

He was bound to this job, and he didn't mind now, to play the role of what he was destined to be.

It was a long struggle, again. First he had to learn how to even produce flame without having the bullets always shot into him and losing control, which occured when he fought his now co-Mist guardian; Rokudou Mukuro. His resolution then was set into his mind, which activated the weapon he now owns and uses on a daily basis; the X-gloves.

After putting him to rest, he had to deal with another issue that increased his understanding on his responsibilities. The Varia, who were once the assistant team who always supported the Vongola, once turned their backs of them because they wanted to compete on who was the proper leader. They proven to be unsuccessful due to the fact that the inheritance was given to Sawada Tsunayoshi rather than XANXUS.

After that conflict, he was immediately suspended into the future where the biggest struggle of his life occured. The first part was how to live in a future that everyone has lost hope in, everyone was being killed as many of the parallel worlds. The lives of his guardians, the Arcobaleno, and his own were put into his hands.

The first phase already had him struggling even though that was the simple "training" phase. Irie Shouichi was posing as the man behind the scheme even though it was a wrong assumption, considering this was Sawada of the broken future's idea to create a set up for his younger self, knowing he would be transported into the future, to survive with the trials he would be put under.

He had to pretend he was killed and placed under the burials, only so that the mastermind behind it; Byakuran, could be fooled.

Now Byakuran was also a very meticulous one. He had counter actions all planned out knowing Sawada was going to make these plans.

The only mishap in Byakuran's plans was the power of the Sky Arcobaleno; Yuni, who also pretended to be under the clutches of Byakuran's mind control, but proven to be independent. She sided with Sawada, which then caused a crack in the armour of his plans, thus leading to his defeat against Sawada.

It was amazing how much plans and counter actions were set, only to see the organizer fail and trip.

Due to this, and the terrible future had Sawada not make a good action, he knew it all laid within the palm of his hands.

This was why he took it seriously then and prepared himself and his guardians for the worst.

It was like he took a 180 degree turn in life. From being someone who will always deny of being or becoming a strong boss, to someone who had accomplished it if he became the way the Vongola Primo was.

Well.. that was his source of inspiration too. It only made sense. It was like he was a reincarnation of him, similar features, similar fighting style, and simliar resolve.

He was not alone with this resolve. His Storm, his rain, his Lightning, his Cloud, his Sun and even his two Mist had the same resolve, even if their ways differed. Even if they all walk in different paces, all of their minds were connected to the same goals.

He had allies, such as the Arcobaleno to support him had he need any more knowledge, the Varia as their backup team.

Hell, even the Millefiore were coming into negotiation with his team, because of Yuni. Yuni was the leader of the Arcobaleno and of the Millefiore, so she had easily come into the stage of wanting to work with Sawada, and her guardians were slowly getting into it.

Byakuran proven to be very co-operative with what was going on, which was relieving considering Sawada was still a bit confused about his motives.

It had seemed that what the future once was, was no longer any of his concern, and what happened to him he bore no ill will. Because of Yuni, he was easily complient with things as well, claiming that Sawada was a good friend of his, and showing genuine thoughts of situations.

That made the Vongola organization quite the stronghold with the two affiliates. But it was not the strongest as of yet. Sure they had a lot of resources, but even those resources go off somewhere too.

_**-o-**_

Currently, Sawada was in his office setting things over again. He had scheduled a meeting with his friend Byakuran, to forge a deal. Somehow just as the Vongola were the best in leadership, the Varia were the best with firearms, the Millefiore happened to be the best at negotiations. Creating deals with the unknown and always receiving results according to their favour.

He had one deal he wanted to make as of right now, simply because it was a request of one of his dear guardians.

Dokuro, who had always been a kind person and a key guardian to the family, longed the release of her master and fellow guardian of Sawada; Rokudou Mukuro, out of Vendicare prison. It had been a long time since she and her little group led by the said man, to have him out, but they almost got caught on a few occasions. Sure they could get Fran to release him, but the problem was, he did that once in the now non existent future, and since everyone had received the memories of that time, the Vendicare might not be fooled again.

Despite the fact that Fran the illusionist was powerful enough to trick them, he wasn't told to do it, considering Dokuro herself, had no connection with the Varia and did not want them to do it, as she thought, they might cause a life conflict and Rokudou might be good as dead if they did.

By the many failures, she resigned and made a specific request to Sawada to help her. Even though he did, he couldn't find a good enough reason to convince them, considering he was exile from Mafia, he had no purpose to be out unless he was assisting them.

The Vendicare did understand that he might go out and about, but what if his help was simply a facade, and once he was out, he would attack more people and then cause trouble again?

That was why they did not listen to their reason until they see it from the boy himself.

The worst case was.. Rokudou didn't even try defending his actions. He didn't even prove it when he was told by Sawada!

All the leader got as a response from him was "who cares?"

He was always an enigma to Sawada. Although he used to come when Dokuro was in a perilous situation, lately for the past five years, it was like he abandoned her. Although he provided her with the organs that she required, all he had done within the years was contact her through telepathy which told her that he was still alive.

Almost as if he knew Dokuro was growing so much stronger than she once was thanks to Bianchi and Mammon's training, that she did not need his presence anymore. It was a bit sad, considering that sometimes Dokuro wanted to see him in the face rather than just a mind talk. Her dreams always had him not facing her, or rather, not even there, more of an empty space where she would wish he was there, she thought maybe he was really not up for anything.

She did not appear as the weak little one people would classify her as, and someone who was needing him to help her through every stage.

She told Sawada it was perhaps her fault for things, which he quickly denied because she was the least of anyone's troubles. Sasagawa and Miura were proof of that.

Sawada even remembered the odd as hell conversation he had with him before he called Byakuran the next day.

_-o-_

_"Chrome, is it alright to come here?" he waved his hand in the direction of the young purple haired woman. She did not appear to be doing anything as she held nothing, but a perpetual frown on her pale beautiful face._

_"Of course, boss" she walked over to him, who then led her to his office room. She looked a bit nervous, though she was sure it was not of something wrong she has done, unless he doesn't approve of her wishes. Either way, she was prepared for the worst. If he had denied her, she would accept it in face, but try another attempt with the Varia's aid to release him if it was the last thing she had done._

_She closed her one eye, and sighed. Noticing that, Sawada had a kind smile on his face. "Thanks"_

_When she saw his expression, it made her smile a little. It was more of a reassuring smile than anything else. Something that told her, she was not in trouble._

_Rather, he might be just like her, in support of it, but unsuccessful._

_Both were like little children to Rokudou after all.._

_Closing the door behind him, he motioned her to sit, which she complied with a nod, before looking at him, who was walking to his desk and doing the same. He smiled at her again, which then she hesitantly smiled back._

_She questioned as to why was she so hesitant even she was very close to her boss. Almost like he was an older brother to her, considering after Lambo, she was the youngest in the group._

_She shook her hand and smiled more kindly then. "What would you need me for, boss?" if it wasn't trouble, what was it that she needed to hear._

_Was it even directed to her?_

_"Sorry Chrome if I sound rude, but have you been in contact with Mukuro at all?" he started off with a smaller question before dropping the gun. At that, she nodded solemnly, giving a reply back in a small tone she always had._

_"Yes, small conversations, but he is present" she moved one of her hands to her heart. As she spoke, Sawada moved his chair to sit infront of her, instead of looking like a boss and their comrade, he wanted it to be more like a friend with another friend. Communication was key after all._

_"That's good.. Chrome. I was a little worried about that"_

_he couldn't help but keep a happy smile as she spoke introspectively. It was good that she was not as sad as she could have been._

_"Boss, this was not the reason as to why you.. called me, is it?" moving her hands back to her lap, she looked him with curiosity in her purple eye. His eyes widened for a second, then lowering to regular and nodding._

_"I need to have a word with __**him**__. Is there any way to reach him?" he looked a bit more serious, more concerned though. It scared Dokuro for a moment, she almost began to fiddle with her hands on her lap. "He's not in trouble.. Chrome"_

_She looked back at him, then nodded "I will.. try" once she had closed her eye again, he knew she was in no state to be bothered as she was doing what was asked of her._

_She remained motionless for a while before moving only slightly. Sawada looked a bit alarmed when she moved, only to see her eye-patch floating a little before it slowered with the change in atmosphere. Almost like a fleeting one, that would keep someone in their place, in fear._

_Dokuro's eye opened, but lowered. A smile came over the gentle expression of hers, and her hands moved from her lap in a more crossed look. Expectant._

_Her head was moved a bit upward, as she began to laugh a little. That laugh she did was one of the signature laughs Rokudou would always do, or so Sawada believed because with every sentence he spoke, a little laugh came before it._

_She lowered her face to level. As she was still a lot shorter than Sawada, it wasn't difficult. _

_"Well, what is it that the dear Vongola Tenth is demanding of me?" she spoke in his words, due to not transforming fully, it was in her voice that he began to speak, which made Sawada laugh and want to joke at his fellow Mist Guardian._

_"Are you getting lazy, Mukuro?" he snorted. Rokudou raised a brow at the sudden 'smug' behaviour that he would label Sawada of being. "Getting a bit cocky I see" he sneered a bit. Although he understood the sentiment, he didn't really want to appear for real._

_It was like a boring task to do that, but if Sawada was not getting to the point.._

_Mist flames enveloped around her small features before it shifted away, revealing the illusionist in a look that Sawada once seen him appear in the future. Long hair tied in a ponytail, earrings adorning his ears, pale and tall, but a bit lithe, and of course, a smile that followed with self-assurance._

_The way he always had looked._

_He moved a lock of his hair from the front, which moved back anyway, as he began to speak in his voice "Would this do?"_

_The mist earrings that Dokuro was wearing on one of her ear was on the opposite of Rokudou's, glimmering._

_"Yes, thank you." he laughed again, as he took a deep breath, not because he was laughing so much, but to get back to what he was initially trying to get to._

_"Let's start with a question; Mukuro.. have you ever thought about getting out of Vendicare prison?" he looked at him, curious but more concerned. Rokudou moved back on the chair he was seated on, avoiding the glance of the leader who tried looking for an answer from there within, as he knew, Rokudou might just lie an answer._

_"Oh yes, I have. Can't have you running freely, can we?" although he was joking again, his eyes proven otherwise._

_Sawada knew better. He knew that Rokudou would just make up some excuse through his teeth, the reason why he wasn't looking to hear an answer, he wanted to __**see**__ an answer. Through the look in his eyes, the way his shoulders stiffened a little, the way his hands huddled closer for a minute, as if grabbing tightly on the thin arms of his._

_His mouth spoke lies. That grin that adorned his face was a total lie, it was hollow and easily seen through. It must've been because of the hyper intuition that Sawada had that helped him see through him so effectively._

_But his face did not lie entirely. His eyes, the truth laid within. Even though Rokudou had shielded his true feelings aside, his eyes explained volumes. He was reluctant, he didn't seem to give a hint of truly caring, almost as if he didn't care if he was released or not. It was odd._

_Why didn't he have himself excited to be able to come out? Why wasn't his eyes shouting 'Yes' or 'please', was it his pride? Did he not want to show weakness to this extent?_

_What surprised him more, was what he said after a little joke. "I'm sure you understand this a lot more than anyone else has.. to be burdened with something you would try in all your power to disagree, to run away from.. not become what has your destiny chosen you to be.."_

_Sawada's eyes widened. Was he referring as to how he had to accept becoming a Vongola boss and lead, the same as how Rokudou tried running and escaping prison only to give up and submit.._

_No._

_That was wrong. _

_Rokudou would never give up._

_He was as stubborn as a pack-mule. It wasn't possible that he would let himself be in a place where all his powers are taken away, chained far away, without any contact with others. It was no way, was it?_

_"Mukuro.. what are you saying?"_

_His lips were shaking when he spoke back to him. Why was Rokudou doing this? He didn't need to, there was nothing to fear if he wanted help.._

_"You had to accept becoming a boss, did you not?" he sneered again, looking at the cloak Sawada was wearing. "You never wanted this.. you wanted nothing but a normal life."_

_"Perhaps I have thought something similar." he then closed his eyes._

_"What's the matter Sawada Tsunayoshi. You couldn't possibly have thought that I would childishly just keep trying and do the inevitable, have you?" every word hurt into Sawada. Of course he would think that Rokudou would have reasons to want to be out of Vendicare's reach. It was understandable._

_He was human like everyone else! No one wanted to be imprisoned._

_"You have to be joking.. about it." he looked as if he was waiting for a reply from the scared boss now. Scared was a wrong word, he was speechless. _

_"Mukuro. Listen to me. I am getting you out of there?" he didn't expect an immediate response from the illusionist saying "For what cause?"_

_He sounded angry almost. It was horrifying._

_But he was right. What reason did he need to release Rokudou if he has Dokuro who has successfully become the Mist guardian._

_There was practically no reason-_

_Sawada slapped himself on that thought. This was Dokuro's request, and his own personal thought to release him. He didn't deserve to suffer any longer._

_"Chrome misses you. Everyone thinks this is not necessary anymore. __**I don't want you there anymore**__" Sawada raised his voice at the last part, his face growing a bit angry which made Rokudou flinch a bit as to him it was unexpected for the weak old boss to speak back loudly without apologizing._

_"You don't need me. Chrome is fine on her own." with a smile fading from his face, his eyes had gleamed in anger as well. As Sawada almost stood up, Rokudou moved closer _

_"Perhaps I need to rephrase things; you have.. to be joking" he sat back again, before blinking and smiling "Unless.. you have other plans.." his voice was becoming a bit entertained, seeing as it had a smile to his voice "Like some unconfessed love to me that you want fulfilled."_

_He had a hand cover his mouth at the last part. Sawada reacted with moving back and shouting out of embarrassment "N-NO! Mukuro don't joke like that! I'm not someone who double-dates people"_

_Rokudou raised a brow "Oho? Interesting, do tell" to which Sawada then hit the arm of his chair with his fist, stopping Rokudou._

_"Anyway! Mukuro. I'm making arrangements with Byakuran to release you from Vendicare prison"_

_He didn't react._

_"You don't need to burden yourself with possessing Chrome."_

_still no reaction from him, just a blink._

_"But stay under a condition; be the Mist with Chrome"_

_"I decline" he finally said_

_Sawada furrowed his brow. What made him think he had a choice? "Mukuro.. I'm not asking for you to choose. You are going to"_

_"Oh then just condemn me like a criminal and kill me" Rokudou smiled tightly, having a fake sardonic tone, fake because Sawada knew he was being honest, and that he was trying to fool him with a laugh._

_"If that's all you wanted to tell me.. I'm taking my leave"_

_Sawada couldn't continue because he really did take his leave, escaping from Dokuro's body in a little anger._

_Dokuro remained seated for a few seconds before she opened her eye again "Chrome, are you alright?" Sawada then asked her when he saw her regain consciousness._

_"Yes.. sorry. Mukuro-sama didn't appear to want to speak" she apologized, lowering herself on the chair._

_"Oh that's alright. But I'll let you know he's in a lot of trouble now" he grumbled._

_Dokuro looked at him. What did Rokudou just say to him that he seemed pretty mad at him, or upset in general._

_"Chrome, don't worry" he noticed that she was holding onto the fabric of her clothes rather tightly, she almost glared at Sawada._

_"You didn't.. say anything to him. Did you?" she was actually more worried than angered, as she loved her boss and trusted him with any decision, but if he was threatening or trying to harm Rokudou, she would not hesitate to hurt him back._

_Had Rokudou do something to Sawada however, she perhaps wouldn't stop him, because she knows he can't. Sawada's group was something of importance to him, no matter what he says._

_-oo-_

Sawada bumped the table with his fist again. It was like he was trying to rack his brains to understand what was going on earlier, and how to fix things.

Rokudou should not have been so reluctant. Damn him.

But what was it. He was searching. He only regretted that he didn't know a damn thing about what he was thinking about even though he could read him.

Why was he still so enigmatic to him even? Sawada, after Dokuro, should be more understanding of this more than anyone else but still he finds himself not understanding a thing.

Dokuro seemed not wanting to explain it either, saying that would be going against Rokudou, and it angered her to have either her, or Sawada have to peek so much into his life. It was his privacy.

Sasagawa came in with Reborn in the room, Reborn, well to make a stab tease at him, and Sasagawa because they were in an established relationship.

She brought coffee to him, placing it on the table, and began to brush his hair with her fingers.

"Tsu-kun, if you sit like that, you're hair will pop out"

"Kyouko-chan.. I think that already happened" he sulkingly said, laying his head on the hard wood. She laughed. "Then why aren't you bald, Tsu-kun?"

Oh that's what she meant. "Mentally.. Kyouko-chan, I am bald" he drank some of the coffee she put for him "But wow, this is amazing!"

She moved away from him. "You always make the best coffeeeeeee" he trailed off, comically crying his eyes out, one hand balled in a fist. Reborn clicked his tongue.

"just a minute ago you were sulking, now fawning over your fiancee's coffee" rolling his eyes, he sat on one of the chairs.

"What's the matter, some children stressing you out so much?"

Sawada set the coffee down and began to address Reborn in a serious manner "Yeah actually. I'm a bit irritated at a few of them. One's telling me to help someone, and the one I am trying to help is telling me to murder them."

"Then murder him; easy"

"Then I'll lose two important family members" he began to shout again, Sasagawa stood there a little listlessly. Even though she knew he was stressed about something, she did know it wasn't a great reason to.

"It's fine, you could use Mammon."

"That's not the point!" Sawada almost wanted to just pull out all his hair.

"What do you want to do?" Reborn asked, kicking one of his legs over the other. "If you want to do what _you_ choose to, who cares what they say?"

Sawada then looked at him, then smiled "Exactly what I should do."

"Tsu-kun, if you worry too much like that, you wouldn't live another day" Sasagawa spoke solemnly even though her voice had a laugh in it.

"Yeah.. sorry guys. Ah, Kyouko-chan, could you call Byakuran here?" he looked at her kindly, with pleading eyes. At least he wouldn't have to think about the other's thoughts too much.

Sasagawa smiled, leaving the room after giving a little peck on the forehead and calling Byakuran over.

"Take it easy hm? Life is meant to make the most out of it. Treasure what little you have and will get" she said as the door closed, and Sawada gave her a sweet smile. She was too nice. So sweet, it was almost painful. She was the best thing in his world.

He loved his family, his mother, his adopted family, his guardians who were like his brothers and sisters, the allies with them, but none of the love, perhaps the love for his mother only, could match up to his love for his fiancée.

She was a goddess of kindness, always blessing him with her presence, putting him to ease. He was so glad he had her first.

Very lucky..

-ooo-

A while later, he found himself working on a few files, signing some, and throwing away some, stamping them, to sending them on another pile to give to one of his guardians.

Fong, one of the Arcobaleno, was sitting on the chairs in the office, looking at a few before explaining some of the complex wordings on it.

The trouble was, there were a lot of people in their groups or famiglia who were discussing with Sawada their wants and needs, things that they wanted him to agree to otherwise they would never come and help him if he needed. It seemed as if all of them always wanted something, and each were different. Sometimes Reborn would read them and say

"Trash it"

Which made him do it. If Reborn didn't like the idea of working or complying with someone, it was more than certain that it was not a good idea to begin with.

They were not worth the trouble. That being said, Reborn was napping at the moment, which was why he left some of the files on a pending list, Fong was too friendly about it, saying it might not be a bad idea, which was not a great thing to have. Sure, being patient was great, optimism was also great, but not good with a mafia to be so well-behaved and agreeable. In mafia you would need to do things that benefit you only.

Now bring back the question as to releasing Rokudou from prison. What merit does it hold? He was a strong asset to have in the team, his illusions matched no other, directly stating that he even defeated an Arcobaleno, considered one of the strongest in illusions, with his "third-rate" illusions.

He was key if they wanted a strong member.

Even though his team was strong, he couldn't risk leaving him to die when there was some use for him in the future, possibly.

There were some other people who were planning on getting their ugly paws on him too. Either to condemn him to death and send him as a warning to Sawada as a threat of war, or for their own wants. Sawada didn't want Rokudou to be used as a guinea pig for something again. Never again.

Fong waved a hand at Sawada, who then glanced at him with widened eyes "What, sorry Fong, I think I'm a bit tired at the moment" it didn't help that Reborn was sleeping on a hammock in his office, it was teasing.

Fong smiled at him "Please don't be concerned, I wanted to tell you that signing that paper would not be necessary. Reborn would've said it was to be thrown"

"Would he have?" Sawada looked at the sleeping male, who seemed to be smiling in his sleep. Sawada clicked his tongue and looked away.

"Always mocking me.." Fong simply smiled as Sawada had an inner bicker with Reborn, saying things either in his mind or out in the open, with Reborn not responding to him.

They went back to the usual filing, with Sawada jokingly asking Reborn for answers, who only huffed in his sleep.

They both knew it was only for jokes, Sawada would never wake someone up just to ask something unless it was an emergency.

He stopped laughing when he heard footsteps of someone coming in the room.

He sat back on his chair thoughtfully and welcomed who was coming in, which was once again Dokuro, but a little irritated.

Was she upset with someone? Did something happen

"Ah Chrome, it's nice to see you drop by" Fong bowed while seated, she bowed back to him before going to Sawada.

"Boss.. Have you made.. any plans yet?" she asked, for some reason a little dully. Fong looked at Sawada who then replied calmly "Yes, they should be on their way"

She sighed in relief, before apologizing "Mukuro-sama hadn't spoken to me again, I've been trying to call him.. Did you say something to him, boss?"

She only asked so openly because of the fact that Sawada had let her do so. When it came to Rokudou, she was always free to say something because they were connected, and she needed to hear anything that happened to him for the sake of her sanity.

Sawada had always allowed anyone to speak their mind with him, it put him to ease himself. To know what they want to truly tell him, what they needed to say always had mattered to him.

"He's probably a bit tired.. Don't worry Chrome" he tried to re-assure her while he could've. She nodded at that. Perhaps he was a bit too tired to deal with anything. His power and state must've been wavering and disabling him from doing anything. She was growing concerned.

Even Sawada was concerned, but he couldn't show it too much, and openly as she could as it made more sense for her, and he had obligations as a leader to do what he needs to, not what things that would be considered a hindrance.

The door opened again and Dokuro glanced at who came in. It was the ever-so white Byakuran who had came in with for some reason.. Cavallone Dino too?

"Hey little bro, did you miss me?" Cavallone said in his ever so smooth tone that Dokuro was growing to become irritated from. She didn't hate him, but she knew he was one of the reasons why Hibari was still so desperate on killing her Rokudou. If he could manage Hibari, he wouldn't have stayed to being the pest who forcefully calls Rokudou to berate him.

Not like Rokudou ever showed up, but he directed his insults towards Rokudou to poor Dokuro.

She was tired of hearing it.

She also hated the fact that Hibari did have something with Rokudou before he stopped coming by. It was hard to say intimate, but..

Now to connect the pieces of the puzzle, maybe Hibari was the one who did something bad to Rokudou, upon realization, she had a sudden rush of adrenaline and quietly left Sawada, excusing herself out of the room. It appeared as if she had some people to deal with.

Cavallone looked curiosity in the direction she suddenly ran, while Byakuran whistled, his hands freely in his pockets of his white jacket.

"Tsunayoshi-kun~ Can I say you owe me friend?" he jokingly said melodiously. Sawada bowed to Dokuro who had already run off before he could say goodbye properly, then smiled at the white haired man.

"Say Mukuro owes you" he joked back, which apparently probably was a bad joke seeing as Byakuran made a funny cry like a girl would stereotypically do when they are swooning.

"So it's Mukuro-kun who owes me~ How lovely~" he squealed in a continuation of the jokingly cute behaviour of his, which Cavallone proudly shook his head. Gotta look cool infront of little brother you know.

"So little bro, what's the commotion of getting this silly guy doing some dirty work for you?" Sawada looked from Byakuran, to having a more serious look at Cavallone.

"Even you would want to save your ally if they were captured, wouldn't you?" he said in a matter-of-fact tone. It was true, Cavallone would never want his friends or family to be in trouble had they come across any.

"True, but Mukuro-san's a criminal" he then said without a smile. It seemed as though he was against Rokudou's release, unlike Byakuran who fully sympathized with it, saying it was understandable, and that freeing your partners are very important, regardless of what they were.

Sometimes he really did sound as wise as he was shown to be. He was a smart person who used his cute words to tie in things to make the most sense, and was really good at doing it. No one would refuse something if it was Byakuran who dwindled with the words to make it sound right.

"Dino-san, I will personally kill anyone. Anyone. Who would threaten my family. Anyone who will try and harm them. I don't care if Mukuro is a criminal. He has people who need him, people who love him. People who cannot sustain life without him"

He paused with a glare. He didn't know what was the cause, but whenever someone spoke about Rokudou as if he was supposed to be killed when he was tortured all his life long.. Sawada couldn't sit with it. It made him want to snap, to strangle those who say it. Rokudou was too young, he was also an innocent soul once too, had they not tamper with him.

Had those evil people not experiment on him, he could've been a lovely species of society, one can tell by the way he tries to mask every bit of pain Dokuro feels to ensure she lives a happy life, away from the darkness, to stand up on her own as a soldier, to not fall into the hands of another and feel the pain he once dealt with.

Sawada saw through this. Dokuro needs him. Personally he wanted him back too. He didn't want him to be in that shambled state he was in.

"Mukuro is a human just like us! If you can't agree with it and condemn him.. I will condemn you!" he began to shout, which made Reborn move the eye goggles from his eyes and glance sleepily at him.

Cavallone seemed to be taken back from this, Fong was unnerved as he understood the sentiment, as that would be like saying Verde or Mammon deserved death, which no one in the world did. Byakuran whistled at the strong tone Sawada had in him.

"Sorry Dino-san.. I really.. really hate it when you say that. I can't control it. I want him to live a normal life, to recover what he lost. And you people want him killed, in tears, in chains for all his life.." he clenched his fists, not bearing to look at the Cavallone man and Byakuran. Reborn simply smiled.

"Sorry Tsuna. I always forget your naivety" he replied with a smile. Byakuran glanced at him before looking back at Sawada. Maybe he should lower the blond's confidence a little.

"Hey hey Tsunayoshi-kun, let me tell you this, this cocky guy kept falling with every step when he decided to stalk me. It was awfully hilarious. Jager-kun even told me that there was someone who was looking for me as I had Mukuro-kun released."

Sawada looked at him tiredly.

"He fell everywhere, Tsunayoshi-kun, if you think you should take advice or words from that guy well.. I wouldn't. I wouldn't want advice from someone who attempts to be cool but is actually a nutcase"

Sawada then began to laugh a little as Cavallone started to look embarrassed at Byakuran "You weren't supposed to tell him that!"

"The best part is Tsunayoshi-kun; we don't even know why is he tripping all the time!" he began to laugh as Sawada was snickering quietly, then began to laugh with the white haired man. Reborn kept a smile, moving his eye goggles back on his eyes as he muttered.

"You just got dissed"

Cavallone then felt like one of the biggest idiots in the world.

Damn Byakuran.

"But anyways, Mukuro-kun's out, safe and sound~" he began to speak again, stopping himself from laughing, even though he still looked very amused and ready to laugh, but that was the kind of person he was. Always so light-hearted and with a cute smile.

"Is he? Thank goodness.. I'll tell Chrome" he wiped his eye even though there were no tears. Sawada then smiled lightly to Byakuran

"Thanks for your help, Byakuran. I really owe you" Byakuran smiled back with closed eyes "That's a better smile Tsunayoshi-kun~"

Sawada looked at him, who tilted his head "You looked so forced earlier, now you're loosely smiling. Very nice to appear, much better eh Dino-kun?" he pat the back of the ashamed male.

"Y-yeah.." he said as he looked away from them. Sawada then faced Byakuran, sitting more comfortably on the chair "Did they assign some provisions?"

"Provisions?" his eyes opened again, looked innocently confused.

"Yeah.. like some restraints. Maybe a power seal, or some sort of pledge they made Mukuro swear.. Anything?" Byakuran then looked as if he knew what he meant

"Oh none of that. They did say not to move him around as his body might disintegrate if he was forced to do anything, breathing was difficult enough. Jager-kun didn't mind explaining it for some reason. I thought they would've just shoved Mukuro-kun like a prisoner, but they are surprisingly careful with it. Maybe because they know you" he smiled at Sawada as he spoke, waving a finger at times, before placing them in his pockets, to moving them. The other hand was almost stuck in there.

Sawada sighed. It might be difficult to deal with, but at the very least they did respect that Rokudou's condition was no joke. At least they were not tossing him like Byakuran said that he assumed should've happened, despite the fact that Rokudou did not do anything that would deny any condition of proper behaviour. He simply stayed there until it was time, he completely lost consciousness for some reason. His mind was always awake, but at that moment, he was momentarily gone. As if they were too late.

"Are they allowing us to see him?" he asked Byakuran, who glanced at him as soon as he was addressed again.

"I bet they are. Ask your team" he shrugged. Personally he wouldn't have allowed it, but one of the doctors were Sawada's guardians; Sasagawa Ryouhei, he might just allow Sawada or Dokuro to come by because they were the most concerned about it.

"Thanks for letting me know, again, thank you for your help"

He couldn't stop thanking him. He was thankful that the operation was a success, thankful that no one was hurt, and thankful that Dokuro would not have to be so worried anymore.

If he was still alive that is.

But to keep hope high, it was unbelievable if he was deceased. It was impossible to be honest. Rokudou seemed like the one who was stubborn to live, he probably still has more to live for.

Even though he stopped showing it these years. He might now that he is freed. He probably was waiting for the right moment to let it happen so that he could let hell loose.

That could've been it. That was what Cavallone was worried about. But Sawada still didn't want him to be restrained in there, and be killed by someone else, or be used as a threat to him. He didn't want to lose him even though it was risky to have him back, and risky to keep him there.

He really was a dangerous being to have, whether somewhere or with them. It was hard to decide whether it was the right decision. But he acted on his impulse, and Dokuro's longings.

He couldn't stand seeing her so lonely despite having a lot of important friends, she couldn't bear not being with Rokudou, to see him safe, to see his smile she always wanted to see. To see her brother like figure always suffering, her family, the most important person in her life always in trouble, he deserved to live well, to live happily. Considering Dokuro and Sawada were the ones who had that close connection to him, they felt it the most.

The rest of his guardians might be upset by this, but they would have to deal with it.

* * *

_**So, how was that for a revamp?**_

_**I'm liking this definitely better than the old stuff I wrote, which I cringe to look at it every second I see it.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**You are perhaps now familiar with my writing style, so..~**_

_**Pairings: 1869 and 2795 {I'm cutting the rest because holy grail of life, that was horrible}**_

_**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman REBORN! does not belong to me, it respectfully belongs to Akira Amano.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2:**_

It was finally done, the deed was done. To never go back. This was the ultimate decision made. Nothing can turn back to the previous state now.

It was like finding and opening Pandora's Box, to have Rokudou out of prison, it was like having a night-watchman letting in a thief. Like putting a bomb purposely in the base to ignite it.

Sawada knew it perhaps wasn't the best decision, but he knew that there was going to worse plans, like those papers he was filling, that had threats in it, the easiest solution they would've done was either capture Dokuro during a mission, or have the already vulnerable Rokudou taken from prison to have him tortured, battered, weakened, killed, all infront of Sawada. To watch him hopelessly be hurt because of his indecisiveness. He couldn't risk it. He didn't want Rokudou to be hurt as badly as he already was. His heart was torn years ago, his mind lost circuits, and now his body so close to deterioration..

Sawada couldn't stand it.

It was late night, when his fiancée was already put to rest, the Arcobaleno sleeping, and everyone else resting in their posts, or pulling all-nighters on work, when Sawada crept his way to where Rokudou peacefully laid. He looked as if he was genuinely asleep, his hands looked as if all the skin was going to break off, there were bandages on random areas of him, random because it looked old, such as the same stuff that Vendicare put on him.

His right eye was scarred again, not like he knew Rokudou's eye was scarred when he was younger due to the stitching. His breathing was jagged, even though there was a gauze on him to assist on breathing, it alone showed how his lungs pumped slowly, and his throat making terrible painful sounds as if it was being grazed by a blade, as if someone was clenching his throat in a choke-hold. His hair beautifully cascaded around him, reaching the insides of the sheet that was to cover him from the cold, even though the window was closed. His body had weakened badly, that it wasn't determined whether he was cold or not, but typically it could've been. After decaying that much, one can only assume that.

The room that he was in was also those emergency kinds, where a human would have to put those suits on to make sure they are unaffected by it. Sawada had those suits on him to shield the strange effects of the room that was to maintain the heat exposure in the room, the breathing and atmosphere. Sawada couldn't imagine how it felt without the suit on him.

Whatever it was, it kept Rokudou from shivering, or having erratic movements, rather it kept him in a level position, gently resting despite the trouble he was having.

Sawada's hand unintentionally moved over to Rokudou's forehead, one of the only spots on his face that didn't look as damaged. Despite all the coverings on him, the ugly bruises around, the markings, the scars, his face maintained a natural beauty about it. It made him look peaceful, he still kept an elegance around, as if he was a piece of artwork that was hanged on the walls. As Sawada's hand reached his forehead, he caressed. Moving some stray hair that was sullying his beautiful face, to resting his palm on pale but surprisingly soft skin.

Rokudou didn't react, but his throat made a hitch that showed fear in Rokudou's body. Even if his mind was finally off, his body felt contact and wanted to move it away. It hurt to breathe, moreover, it hurt to feel, and be touched by anything, it was too hard to bear with it knowing his body had become that weak. It was like touching a corpse. His eyes tightened.

Even though he was asleep, it didn't stop him from feeling pain. It may have been a repetition to say that.

Sawada didn't stop though, as his hand was beginning to generate sky flames without his command. It just.. happened so naturally. Rokudou didn't move, but there was fear in his expression, that still remained for a few seconds.

His flame, so harmonizing, it was slowly removing the fear out of Rokudou, even though his breathing did not get any better, his expression began to lighten. Sawada smiled at that. He was beginning to feel a bit of relief, given by his expression, the tightening look had loosened over.

He was glad that he was able to help Rokudou somehow. He continued to keep generating a kind flame that worked its way through Rokudou's decaying and hollow figure. With one hand, he moved the blanket onto Rokudou's figure, one of his hands were laid out because of the IV connected to his arm, the other resting coldly inside.

Sawada was scared to think this guardian of his, the one that no one wanted to help, was going to simply lay there and be left to die. He was scared to think of his connection permanently leaving him and Dokuro. It was horrifying.

He wanted to lift his mind out of it, but simply seeing him here, this mental picture that is stuck on his mind would never go, he knew that. It was to remain, haunting him forever.

Or at least until he sees Rokudou moving out and about again.

But till then, it would remain a scar.

Just like the one on his beautiful eyes.

He wondered how Rokudou felt at the moment. Was he content? Angry? Sad? He had so much to ask from him. So much to know..

Dokuro perhaps would only get the privilege to know though. He might have to force it out of him, if he ever needed to.

He would.

Without hesitation. This was his family, his friend, his guardian. He was entitled to know the whereabouts, the condition of his, all of it.

He was the Sky guardian. The Mist cannot hide forever. It shall not.

He was not authorized, nor was he allowed to.

Not after all this time.

-o-

Although he spent some time in the medical room, Sawada did manage to get a goodnight's rest, with his fiancée. Who would not be able to sleep if he had an angel beside him?

That was the question that someone would ask him, or rather should ask.

Her breathing was steady, she was turned on her side, curling a little. Her pretty auburn hair slipping beside her, contrasting her fair skin. To Sawada, it was like she glowed in a radiant light. She was just so beautiful to him, he couldn't lay his eyes off of her, nor did he want anyone else in the world other than her.

He held her closer.

Sawada himself was surprised at the initiative he was taking with her. Not like they did any of those really intimate things such as having sex, but they did sleep together often. The brown haired leader was still too scared of doing things like that with her, as he was not that brave enough yet.

He could be brave enough to want to lift her everywhere he went, but not that brave to really establish a serious relationship. Raising children was not an idea he wanted at the moment, not when their lives were at risk.

He didn't want his child, be it male or female, have to deal with a world like this. Having his fiancée and his friends to deal with it was difficult enough. If he had the choice to not have his fiancée involved, he would've immediately taken that action.

After all, it was his fault that now she was involved in this scary life. Something he had regretted forever, she might not live normally ever again. Not to mention they had friends of hers that were already involved, so unfortunately it was eventual that this would happen.

Bianchi tried hiding it as much as she could, Dokuro didn't dare try telling anything related to it, even Kurokawa was hiding to her best of abilities.

But in the end everyone had found out and he had to take the step of having her by his side at all costs. That was the only protection he could provide.

The most out of what he could've done. The problem was, if he could've done more, he would've.

The sky's the limit.

His hand then moved to her cheek. She was so beautiful no matter where she was.

"Kyouko-chan, I'm sorry.." he muttered to her with a smile, who seemed to move closer with his touch, his hand moved away from her face, but he found his hands being held by her small hands.

This was when he didn't dare moving.

Sasagawa stirred in her sleep, opening her big eyes slowly before smiling at him "Tsu-kun, is everything alright?" she continued to hold his hand as he glanced at her.

"Yeah.. everything's fine. You're fine, right?" he then asked with a sad smile. With a glance of her hazel eyes, it already had brought relief to him. She was phenomenal.

"Are you sure? You're cold.." she moved his hand to her face, to let him feel the soft skin of cute cheeks.

Sawada didn't move for a few seconds, until he pulled her into a warm embrace. "Hn. Kyouko-chan, you always warm me up" he said, letting his head rest on hers, sniffing the sweet smell of shampoo in her hair.

Sasagawa then hugged him back. "Tsu-kun, please don't worry."

"Hm? Worry about what, dear?"

"You're worried about us, because Chrome-chan's brother is here. You were always scared of his power" sometimes he wondered how did she know so much, but she did spend time with Dokuro and thence knows the existence of Rokudou and what he is capable of.

The reaction that he always received from Sawada, as everyone knew Sawada gets scared easily. That man was capable of making anyone scared, unless they were as scary as he was.

"It's alright, Tsu-kun. Chrome-chan said he won't harm anyone" if he was worried about him killing someone again, then it was a reassurance to know.

That was one of the many things Sawada was worried about. But Sawada was also worried about him developing a self-destructive behaviour. If he did, how would he be saved?

It was hard to say, since that whole disconnection he showed to them, the hesitance in his tone when Sawada said he was to be released..

All of it was questionable.

"Yeah, you're right. I won't let him hurt you"

He held her as lovingly as he could.

"But Kyouko-chan, do you think he would hurt himself?"

She looked up at him "If that may be, Tsu-kun.. save him."

"He's still your family. There is a chance for him to develop and be helped."

Their thoughts seemed to have the same idea, it was no wonder they were considered lovers. Great minds think alike.

Sawada smiled at her. He was glad to have friends like Sasagawa and Miura, who were so accepting of situational things. To tell him it was going to be alright, and that showing mercy was not a wrong thing. It made him so happy..

A lucky lad Sawada was. So lucky to have allies who would think like optimistic people. As thinking like a normal human would have the balance between optimism and skepticism, but they.. even though they were skeptical, they were so kind about it, not letting Sawada doubt a decision unless something bad really happened, like someone getting hurt.

They most likely understood the implications of the situation.

If he did not do what he did now, there was someone other than the alive ones at base who were going to die.

To protect everyone is not a bad thing, if it works out, then sail away.

Sasagawa and Miura were flame users too, if Sawada kept forgetting. Sasagawa, unlike her brother, was mist flame, and Miura was lightning. In a way a defense squad was possible, and for the jokes, as the Vongola consisted of a lot of men exception of Dokuro, this team could be a female oriented.

Sasagawa be mist, Kurokawa be cloud, Bianchi storm, M.M sun, Miura lightning, Yuni sky, and Bluebell rain. Maybe Rokudou would be tossed there if he uses Dokuro as the mist.

Even though it is more of a shared position.

If Rokudou were to have some sort of permanent disability, such as paralysis, the lack of regeneration or some sort, he would have to be put with the defense. He wouldn't have a choice in the matter.

"Kyouko-chan, what time is it?"

He was thankful for her words, which he did thank her previously for, it was a few minutes after a moment of silence where he asked about the time. The leader had the assumption he really was oversleeping.

"It's 11 a.m." she looked at the clock after moving from Sawada. She seemed to laugh at it, but it really was a bit later than what they usually wake up at, which was generally 10 a.m.

She got out of bed and went to the washroom, of course before giving Sawada a peck on the forehead. It was almost an everyday thing for her, as there was no telling when they could lose the chance.

Sawada remained laying there, waiting for her to come until he heard a knock at the door. So that he won't keep the person waiting, he immediately sprung and went for it.

He gave a warm smile when he looked at who it was. Dokuro, little Dokuro. Little was kind of wrong to say considering she was a mature twenty-three year old woman, a strong one as well. Little was an understatement.

Dear Dokuro.

"Sorry for waking you up, boss" she bowed to him when she saw him still wearing his pajamas. He looked at himself before shrugging it off

"Oh please don't worry, Chrome. I was awake a while ago. Excuse me for the bad look" Dokuro looked back at him as he spoke, and had a slight smile on her face. It wasn't anything "bad", it was a bit cute actually. His pajamas looked like the ones he used to wear when he was still so young. Turquoise with fish patterns.

"No, it's alright. I wanted to let you know that Mukuro-sama is being examined today, would you like to come with me?" a frown made her way back to her face. She wasn't sad at the fact that he was being examined, actually that was recommended and overall a good idea, but she was worried if there was something bad to be reported on it. She was worried to find out the truth about his condition, even though she was thankful beyond words that Sawada brought the operation of restoring him into place.

"Oh of course, let me get dressed" he bowed back at her, she was about to leave and wait outside the room, but Sasagawa came in and of course, let her stay inside because anyone was allowed to come in any time, unless you were a complete stranger.

Though Dokuro did look a bit uncomfortable in the room, even though she had been comfortable to stay around Sawada and Sasagawa. They were her important friends, everyone was precious to her, but the overwhelming feeling of not belonging still lingered sometimes. It couldn't been helped, it was a natural thing about her. It was what made her a bit less confident, but nonetheless one of the sweetest friends to have.

As Sawada got himself dressed and whatnot, Dokuro was speaking a bit with Sasagawa, showing some things that she had received on her missions, and saying that she was meaning to get something for the couple when they become intimate, or wed. Like a congratulary one.

Sasagawa was embarrassed, but once again laughing it out, saying that it was still a bit embarrassing to speak about.

Sawada wouldn't have disagreed.

Sasagawa laughed again, as she knew Dokuro was here to take a look at something and needed Sawada to come with her because of his curiosity as well.

"Tsu-kun, sorry to have you stalled, you and Chrome-chan can do what you need to, I'll be with Haru-chan if you need me"

She waved at the two before leaving the room. Dokuro immediately stood up from the chair and motioned to Sawada that she was ready to go. She really was like a soldier sometimes. It was kind of sad.

Sawada couldn't make her feel any bit more relaxed no matter what he said or did, but he knew she was making a high effort, as she declared herself that the boss was a very important figure to her, a kind man, someone who is saving something she had always wanted to.

Dokuro felt in debt of him.

-oo-

As she walked with him, she maintained silence. It tensed Sawada a bit, but if he took a look in her violet eye, she was actually looking forward to the moment right now. To be able to see him, in the flesh, the real bare and bone.

He was finally here. She couldn't waste another second thinking about it.

She wasn't upset, no. She wasn't sad either. She was so overjoyed, she couldn't scream and cry about it because it wasn't her nature to. Although comically she does faint when she finds good news, but that was only because her condition was a bit bad there, now she was fine, as Rokudou's illusionary organs masked her pain kindly, never once failing on her despite not speaking to her. His words were not to be reached, but sometimes they say; actions speak better than words, he had not forsaken her, he never has.

Even if he wanted her to develop through the isolation. She had not found that resolution yet, and this was why he still supported her even though he knew it was a bit wrong if she wanted to become independent.

His "kindness" was always evident because of her. Whether he liked it or not.

Sawada began to feel comfortable a moment upon realizing that. Her movement seemed gentle, it was proof that there was no sort of anxiety in the atmosphere. There was no tension, no sort of emergence, or some kind of worry that she had at the moment that could really keep her thinking about it. It was none of that. Even if she was worried, it was the normal fear of having someone you care about not well. It was a normal thing, even Sawada was worried about that. He knew Sasagawa was also concerned about it, after hearing that it was someone immersed in water for almost ten years, it sounded surreal.

Reborn stepped in front of them, Sawada looked expectant to what he had to say, as he had a paper that had things written on them.

"A complaint." He smiled, knowing who it was from. Dokuro looked away from him, Sawada found out that it was some complaint from her. What was the kind Dokuro to complain about? It must've been something big coming from her, so he took it as an emergency notice and immediately started to read without saying anything, once he was given the file.

It was about Hibari.

Why Hibari? What did he..

As he started to read, he then understood where it was going. Hibari was someone who would never let Rokudou rest in peace, not literally. No one was going to let him rest in peace in a graveyard, not after the trouble and Dokuro's concern for him.

No no, he meant that Hibari loved, like.. **loved, **adored, ravelled, if it was anything that he liked doing more than anything else in the world; fight Rokudou. Sawada doesn't know what kind of relationship does Rokudou have with Hibari, but he did know that Hibari would agree to anything if it involved fighting Rokudou, or just him in general. It was like having a drug addict hear that a drug they loved so much had come back in stock, and how they would overdose in it. Hibari was basically that.

A fighting junkie.

But though, Dokuro did write something about some sort of bad relationship, other than fighting which made Sawada laugh. That was impossible that Hibari would have something with Rokudou that wasn't fighting and trying to murder him everyday. Impossible. I-M-POSSIBLE.

That was to be bolded. **IMPOSSIBLE. **Practically. It didn't make sense, Hibari was a sore loser when it came to the implications of know what love is, hell he sang about not knowing what the hell it is, and Rokudou did not show interest in him romantically, except in his growth, but only a part of his taunts. Hibari was the.. oh wow.

Hibari did kind of stalk him.

Always pestering Dokuro about Rokudou, whom she would always say "not available" and he would tell her to tell Rokudou some insults about him being a coward, or a chicken, like a herbivore. Dokuro didn't tell any of it to him, she simply glared at him.

She must've been tired of it and told Sawada do something about it. Considering that Rokudou is out of prison, he might not hold back! Poor Rokudou.

Rokudou didn't want to deal with this bull's garbage heap, rather he would probably prefer to watch the paint dry instead of do anything with Hibari, unless he was alive and kicking, then he might enjoy a fight or two, but at the moment..

As he read about it, he accidently walked away from the medical room, which brought a question to Dokuro. Did he not notice or was it intentional. The way he looked at the door, then looked back told her it was the first thought. He didn't notice that he passed it by until he couldn't hear her footsteps.

Running back to her, he apologized before knocking at the room door, where there weren't a lot of people appearing around, to him that is.

Sasagawa Ryouhei was the one who opened it before happily greeting them both "Ah Sawada and Chrome! How are the two of you doing? Extremely well I presume?" he almost hugged them, but knowing he was in a labcoat, he didn't want them to have any sort of possible bacteria transfer. Even though the coats were clean and sterilized, there was no telling.

"Brother, is it alright if we come inside" Sawada politely said. He was still scared of calling him by his name simply because he was dating his sister, although calling him brother should've been scarier considering it meant they were actually married or something, which wasn't true as they were not married yet.

Calling him by his name created a bit of a distance, and he was scared if he would be punched again.

"Oh of course, come on in" he waved a hand as he led them in. Dokuro looked around the room, noticing there weren't a lot of patients. Not like everyone gets hurt easily, but sometimes they medicated people whom they had found, and that happened a lot because either it was Hibari, or either they were spies brought in for interrogation.

Or just people who were ill but no one would take care of them. Sawada had a big heart for those people as his group is meant to protect humanity.

Today there were no one.

Just a few nurses, a few doctors and Sasagawa. Fong did sometimes come by, but at the moment, he didn't require to as there wasn't any sort patients here.

Besides he was meditating at the moment.

"It's quiet in here" Dokuro commented with a hushed voice. Sasagawa looked at her and then smiled "That's because they are in the other room" he pointed to the side, where the doors seemed closed. Like the operation room. That was where Rokudou must've been. They must've been examining him in case he needed any sort of surgery.

It was possible that he did. Dehydration, malnourishment, the organs simply "giving up" on him, some skin problems, anything was possible.

Most likely what thoughts she had were the things Sasagawa was going to tell them.

She was ready to hear it, but she waited for him to start saying it.

Noticing the curiosity in her eye, Sawada then asked "Brother, yesterday I had someone of immediate action brought here.." he didn't finish his sentence hoping that Sasagawa would get it and start, but he waited for it to end, so Sawada continued. "How is his condition? If you have taken a look"

The white haired sun guardian looked at the mist and sky before pounding a fist on an open palm "Oh!" he said outloud "He's extremely odd" Sawada and Dokuro looked at him. "It's almost as if he is awake, but not!" he seemed to shrug at that thought, before looking at what the autopsy report was, that was an assumption at the moment as they were still looking.

"He's.." he looked at Dokuro, decided it would be alright to sugar-coat some of it "He's a bit tired. A little ill, but once we start the healing process he will be extremely alright" he pat her shoulder, who smiled at him, despite almost crying at hearing about his comatose state. Sawada looked at him, in a sense of saying to explain it later when she was not in sight. At the moment, she went to the door and tried to peek, which they both allowed so long as she wasn't going inside of the room.

When she was at a far off distance, he looked at Sawada with a frown "Sawada. I'm truly frightened." Sawada looked a bit surprised at him. "How long would that comatose be, I am scared to say it would last almost a year or later" he closed his eyes, before pinching his nose to explain.

"He's got a real bad case of hypothermia. His whole body is in a shut-down state because the lack of usage. His heart almost failed had we not pump it awake, his nervous system is.. extremely awake, the minute we finger something, it was as if he was burnt."

He paused, looking at Dokuro's direction, who was still looking at the door, smiling at the resting Rokudou. She didn't seem to be able to hear them despite the quietness, it was a bit far. Her thoughts were speaking louder than the already "loud" Sasagawa.

Then he continued. "He might not be able to fight anymore. His muscles don't recover, and it is hard for him to breathe alone. He won't be able to move, eat, or even sleep for a long time. This guy was locked in Vendicare prison for ten extreme years hadn't he? It was.. expected. A human body gives up on action within a week or more had it not receive proper nutrition. Mukuro-san's been in there for ten years"

Sawada nodded in agreement.

He must've been too late. He was beyond recovery now. It was over for him.

But if Dokuro's organs were still alive, there was hope, he couldn't have died if he was providing her organs well without any problem. He remembered one time they thought he was dead, Dokuro almost died with him, at the moment she isn't. She was perfectly fine, and if they were to ask who is generating her organs, she would say it was Rokudou, because Mammon charges a lot of money per hour had he do it, and Sasagawa doesn't know the mechanisms of it yet. She was not a doctor, her brother was.

He was alive, and he will be.

No matter how hard it would be, Sawada would make sure he's alive.

"Thanks brother. Thanks for not telling Chrome of it" the sorrow that was building in his heart that he was kind of deceiving her for now, just so that she would not do something recklessly. So that she could still smile at everyone and say her Mukuro-sama was here, alive and well. It hurt him a lot to have to lie to make things sound better to her, but he couldn't stand bringing her to tears, she had almost teared when she failed so many times to have Rokudou escape from prison. It was too hard on her.

She was mature, yes, but Rokudou's life always brought tears to her eyes. It was something she could not bear with. She, like Sawada had the thought that it was undeserved. He had been suffering for six straight lives, he didn't deserve to be suffering in every life he lived. He deserved some solace, some peace.

And this was the life where she wanted him to have it. She was going to make sure of it.

Telling her there was little to no chance of recovery for him, was like crushing her dreams and her hopes that she held so tightly to. A searing pain that would hurt her more than anything else in the world, was to tell her that Rokudou was dead. Away, gone, deceased.

She held onto the door. Sawada walked over to her, patting her back as she shook. Even though she was smiling a while ago, she shrunk and had her fists on the wooden doors, and banged her head on it lightly.

"Mukuro-sama.." she said quietly. Sawada didn't know as to whether she heard what they were talking about or not, but she was feeling terrible about something. "I've been.. waiting for this day. Have I done well..?" she tried not to fall into sobs, but it was too, getting difficult for her. She couldn't simply watch his deteriorated state anymore. She blamed herself for her incompetence on not saving him, and having to resort to someone else to do it.

"I'm sorry Mukuro-sama" with that, she fell to her knees, covering her face with her hands. Sawada commended her for being brave to confront him at this time knowing it was going to be painful to look at.

It was really hard to look at a loved one in their worst states possible, and for her to not hesitate and watch for straight ten minutes.. she was brave. He didn't blame her for crying, moreover he wanted to cry himself. As a boss, he even felt like a failure.

He should've planned the rescue earlier, perhaps five years ago.

It wouldn't have been this bad.

Sasagawa then removed his labcoat and held the two in an embrace "Sometimes I look at you two as extremely adorable children" he replied in a softer tone, holding them both as lovingly as he did. Dokuro held onto his jacket and cried, repeatedly apologizing within her cries, and Sawada simply laid his head on his shoulder, muttering to Sasagawa.

"Have I done the right thing, brother?" Sasagawa looked at them with slight trouble, before telling each of them separate answers "No Sawada, you did the best thing. Chrome is very thankful." Patting Dokuro's head, he then told her "Chrome, it is alright, Mukuro-san would be happy to see you the way you are"

He spoke like a brother that he was, with younger siblings. Those moments that remind people how much Sasagawa really cares for his sister, everything he had done until today was all for her. The boxing, learning how to medicate, all of it, so that his sister would not deal with trouble again.

Even though he was upset that Sawada involved her in the mafia, he soon learned that it was inevitable.

It was bound to happen.

Unfortunately.

He was still a good big brother, maybe the best.

Dokuro already was like a little sister, of Rokudou's that is to say. He treated her like one, always tending to her needs in his odd manner, but always looked after her even after claiming that he doesn't care.

To the point that he entrusted the kind Sawada to take care of her because he won't be able to see her every day. Even he stated that he felt like he was going insane to entrust her to his care, but he had no other choice, he couldn't stay and possess someone for more than five minutes before it took a toll on him and he grew incredibly tired.

In the end he was taking responsibility for his lack of availability by putting her in safe hands. To that extent he trusted Sawada, and knew his naivety would not have Dokuro suffering in any manner.

Sasagawa and Rokudou in a sense were like brothers. Odd enough.

-ooo-

Sawada parted from Sasagawa, thanking in profusely. Dokuro moved as well, apologizing to him. Sasagawa didn't mind, he was glad they both were feeling better, as that was all that mattered to him at the moment.

"Would we be able to visit him soon, brother?" he then asked him, simply out of curiosity.

"Oh yeah, sure. You can visit some time later this week" he smiled at them, putting up a thumbs up. Sawada smiled at him, then looked at Dokuro who nodded in acknowledgement.

"We'll visit sometime this week then" he said before thanking him again and taking Dokuro out with him. She began to hide the fact that she was crying away from others because anyone would've been concerned as to why her eye was almost bloodshot.

She had learnt from Rokudou how to put an illusion on her outward appearance, and because it was only for a short while, she decided to do that for the time being. At least so that her friends, family, wouldn't ask her. She didn't want to explain it.

"Chrome" Sawada then said, as they walked out. She looked at him curiously "Yes?"

"Could you take a few days off from your tasks?" he asked her. Considering that she was worried about Rokudou at the moment, it could serve as a hindrance to her on her missions or work.

He didn't want her to do things while she was worried about one thing. It was not right.

Simply not good at the moment.

"If you say so, boss. I would" she frowned.

"Please don't think it is because of something wrong. I just want you to work when you are in the right state to. I don't want you to be in tension while doing your job" he tried to reassure her, which he thought wouldn't work, but it did seemingly.

She did, once again nod at him. "Alright. Sorry boss.. I wouldn't mind.. taking a few days off" she held her hands close to her, looking away from him. He smiled at her.

"Alright. I'll be in my office if you need me, take it easy, Chrome" they both bowed to each other as Sawada went, before coming back.

"Wait, I'll walk you to your room." She looked at him, before shrugging.

They both walked quietly. Again, to say.

It was not the bad silence, as they both had nothing to be embarrassed about. Their feelings over Rokudou were the same, practically. She didn't need to hide it from him, and he didn't need to hide it from her.

They were sharing thoughts because of their connection to him.

It only made sense.

"Chrome, take care." When they got to her room, he waved to her as she went inside after thanking him. Closing the door quietly she went inside.

While he went to his office, he looked at the file that was given to him by Reborn once again. It was not of any important marking, even though it was a complaint from one of his guardians. It would be deemed important.

He read it thoroughly, as he did, he hoped not to confront Hibari on the way, or inside. His hopes were looked down upon, considering he was waiting inside as Sawada came in.

"You." He said with a scowl. Sawada looked at him innocently.

"Hibari-san, you.. how long were you waiting in here?" he looked behind him before going to his desk and seating himself. He received no answer from him other than a glare. A glare was the most Hibari spoke.

"Thirty minutes" he then said.

Sawada was surprised that he even spoke, more than being surprised over how long he waited. Hibari was a bit of a patient man, but some things he was really impatient about, especially when it is in his hands now, waiting to be severed.

"Ah.. What are you here for, can I ask" he folding his hands on the table, looking genuinely interested. Hibari looked as if he didn't want to be here or was wasting too much of his time.

"A report." He handed to Sawada. "A report.. oh! From a few days ago" he began to dart through the carefully written report.

Geez, those minority parties really liked to cause trouble to them, always wanting to become stronger then wagering war against Sawada's team, who can defeat them easily as eating pie.

The amounts were irritating though. One time he sent Hibari alone to deal with them because he was getting restless. That was this time too, that he was getting more and more restless enough to destroy almost every resource they had. It was worth the effort, Hibari had his dosage of fights, and the mafias were to be dissolved.

Even then, there were so many.

There were some that were much stronger than them, that the Vongola did not bother dealing with simply so that it won't be a whole full-out war. Sure he could eliminate the minor ones first, but if he had a fight with the bigger ones, they bring more minors and have them think they may have a chance of victory, which the answer is ambiguous.

It wasn't like the Vongola were so strong either, they even got tired of these fights all the time, currently they were running low on people to send into battle simply because it was getting redundant. Yamamoto was sent a few times with Gokudera to set up some mediation and negotiation, did that work?

That was where they sent the blood-thirsty Hibari out there. He was still scared of sending his people on missions that were too difficult because one time they did manage to injure Hibari one time on his arm, which increased his rate of wanting to dig in his claws on them and reduce them to nothing.

He was worried too, surprisingly. He thought he was getting weaker, like those herbivores out there. He didn't acknowledge being in a situation where the enemy would be stronger.

But ever since that time when he saw Hibari's bloodied figure, holding his arm that was almost broken, that time he was clenching his teeth so hard it was almost as if they would shatter, the time his feet almost refused to step around, and falling as soon as Sasagawa had him on a stretcher because of the blood loss.

Ever since that time, Sawada didn't dare send anyone against the stronger mafia. Besides, Hibari wasn't alone either!

If he was alone, it would've made sense because the overwhelming number.. well no it wouldn't, but he doesn't guard people.

Fong had managed to stop some of the bleeding, but Hibari continued to reopen wounds with every action he took. Lal reprimanded him from doing anything careless, but even she and Collonello were hurt. It got too dangerous to stand against them.

That was also one of the last times Sawada had seen Rokudou come.

As they lost the one-sided battle, that "stronger" mafia began to attack the base as he tracked one of the members of the team down and launch an attack on them. Kurokawa protected most of the people inside, creating propagating walls that closed people into a small compartments that had also let them breathe, but impenetrable. Dokuro had sprung to action then, shielding Kurokawa who was guarding the others, Bianchi went on the offense, with Scorpions of storm, which distracted them.

The guardians themselves, Hibari, Yamamoto and Lal and Lambo were undergoing medication.

Dokuro was wounded and was almost about to lose consciousness by one of the enemy, and that was when on an immediate situation Rokudou appeared and guarded her using her body to rematerialize and deflect the attack.

Reborn stepped in only after he heard about an attack in the base, as he was gone on another mission given by the Ninth. He had to abandon it when he heard the bad state of the base.

Even though Rokudou was as strong as having Hibari in the team as his illusions were powerful enough to scorch any sort of person to dust, he accidently confronted the leader who was defending one of his people, and was left to fight him. While he was fighting, Sawada called out to him to move away as he finally caught up, only to find the boss' impale the mist guardian, despite defending himself with the trident.

Sawada saw that his trident rod snap as it pierced through his white shirt and his coat. The surprised expression he had as he fell to the ground completely motionless as the lance was removed, covered in bright red.

Knowing that he was trying to defend Dokuro from having any serious injury, Sawada rose to more anger. Anger at Rokudou for coming, there was already anger at the enemy for hurting more of his guardians, but more anger at himself for being careless.

Before the enemy could attack any more, Sawada tossed Rokudou to Fong who then turned back into Dokuro, who suffered a few injuries and was taken to medication. Sawada and Reborn were needed to repel the enemy, soon Mammon joined them, creating mind-puzzling illusions that had also helped in defeating the enemy, and finally getting the out of attacking their base.

It was almost a forever defense situation, but with a lot of casualties. That day, Sawada had been creating newer provisions as to what extent his guardians could go on missions for. If there was a warning from the higher mafia, he would try in his best ability to avoid it peacefully.

Hibari hated that idea, but there was nothing he could say about it. Even today he wanted to argue about it, but Sawada had no tolerance for it.

Hence he continued to glare at him, trying to address it.

Even though he was satisfied with the mission he was given today.

He wanted to address it for future reference, which Sawada would already refuse, now that the thought was returned to his mind.

"Good work today, Hibari-san" he said, taking in the report and putting it in the arranged pile of complete. There were separate spots for complete, incomplete, which guardian was doing it, and currently, the only one that was empty was Rokudou's.

Everyone had their work to do, whether it was simply research or actually something to go out and do. Most of these now were just researches, to enhance skill.

"I'll have the payment into your account" he said before going back to his desk.

"Sawada" he then said, quietly as ever. Sawada looked at him. "I heard.." oh there he is going to address it "That Rokudou Mukuro is.." he grew more dark with every word he was saying. It was almost a blessing but a taboo to mention Rokudou anywhere.

Because it entices Hibari.

"Oh.. yeah, I had him released yesterday" he then said, thinking it might've been a wrong idea to share with him. "what of it?" he asked, just to be sure

"So it is true"

Sawada swallowed a lump in his throat "Yeah, it is" Hibari closed his eyes before standing up. His hand twitched a bit, reaching for the tonfa on the holster, but then stopped. If Sawada didn't look at his lowered face, he was smiling, smirking ear to ear. A dangerous smile was on his face, almost saying "finally.."

Sawada watched him leave. Quietly, carefully, and gently, compared to the menacing smirk on his face.

Time wouldn't have to tell him to wait any longer.

No one would have to make him wait longer.

* * *

_**I noticed that in my role-plays, I've been writing so long replies that I said, "why not try here?"**_

_**Any feedback is greatly appreciated**_

_**Ps. For some reason I really am liking the revamping of this**_


End file.
